Guide me back to the light
by Ally Kaiba and Son Ashi
Summary: Ashi is the younger twin of Gohan, but she is born with a little something extra, but it's not good for anyone. As Ashi grows, she seems to lose a bit of herself each time until she finally let's go, and falls in to an endless loop of her own little world, and it can be manipulated for evil if done right, the only person who can guide her out is the one she cares for most.


Chichi's shouts threatening Goku rang through the hospital because of the pain of labor, it took an exhausting 8 hours to deliver the baby, a little boy who was put in a little carriage and wheeled off to a different part of the hospital for examinations, and Chichi sighed in relief, thinking that this was over, but boy was she wrong.

Chichi closed her eyes ready to take a nap, but she felt a jolt of pain zap through her and looked down, her stomach was still fairly large, "Huh?" Chichi whispered weakly, gathering the attention of a nurse and Goku, the nurse watched Chichi as she began to shout in pain again, then she jogged over to her and inspected Chichi before her eyes widened and she called in a doctor and a worried Goku was forced out of the room.

After about another ten hours the doctors wheeled another carriage out the door and rushed past Goku, going in to a different room, and he was allowed in to see Chichi, who was asleep. Goku rushed out through the window and went to Korin's tower to get a sensu bean so Chichi could go home, as soon as he had it, he went back to his wife.

After an hour or two after Chichi had eaten the sensu bean, she had persisted the doctors to let her go get her children and leave.

Chichi and Goku advanced to the nursery and found their son, but couldn't find their daughter, they managed to find her with an old nurse who was cradling the baby as the baby slept.

After the woman realized Goku and Chichi were there, she apologized, "I'm sorry Mister and Miss Son, but she was crying loudly and no one would calm her down, I was just letting her rest..."Goku tilted his head, he had a daughter, he had only been told he had a second child, but hearing he had a daughter, he felt something click in his brain and he quickly took his daughter from the woman, thanking her and holding his baby girl possessively.

 **A couple days have past**

Goku yawned as he sat up he then lay back down and turned over, putting his arm out for Chichi, but finding she wasn't there, so he sat up, then, that's when he smelled it, _**food.**_ He quickly got up and ran downstairs, about to start pigging out when Chichi turned from the stove and stopped him in his tracks, "You are not touching this food until our children are named!"

Goku whined, "But Chi! I can't think on an empty stomach! I'll think of some names after I eat!" Chichi sighed angrily at this, "All I want is one name! Is that to much to ask!" She screamed, making the babies jolt awake, but they didn't start crying yet.

Ox King burst through the door, after a lengthy conversation, he pulled out a scroll and unrolled it, proceeding to give both boy and girl names based off his own name of Ox King, all the names made the babies cry.

After 2 hours Goku came up with some names, but the children didn't like them, so he began sighing in frustration, "Don't worry Goku," Ox King said cheerfully, "I'm sure your Grandpa Gohan is proud of you!" At the name of Gohan, the baby boy began to laugh, drawing everyone's attention, they all swarmed the baby boy, momentarily forgetting about the little girl.

"I bet he likes that name!" Ox King said with joy, "Gohan! Don't you Gohan?" Chichi smiled, "That settles it, his name can be Gohan." The little girl began to whine about not having attention, but none paid attention to her so she began crying loudly, therefore making Gohan join in on crying with her, making everyone cover their ears.

"Why are they crying? I though Gohan liked his name?!" Goku shouted, and no one responded for a couple seconds.

"It's because of the girl! We ignored her, and she doesn't have a name!" Ox King shouted back, and Chichi began to walk to the little girl, "Well what do we name her?!" Chichi shouted at the guys.

Ox King began thinking, "Why not name her after your Grandmother Chichi?!" Ox King shouted while smiling, "Then I'm sure she'll stop crying!" Chichi nods and walks to the girl and picks her up and managed to calm her down a bit

Chichi smiled, "How would you like the name Ashi?" At that moment the little girl laughed and clapped her hands, making everyone sigh in relief as Gohan laughed too. "So Ashi and Gohan like their names, that's good." Ox King smiled and they all began laughing, Ashi was passed so Goku could hold her, and he let her grab his finger and she squeezed it, making Goku yelp as he felt pain shoot through his finger as Ashi laugh and began to clap again, she was then put in her little bed beside Gohan again as the whole family laughed, including Ashi and Gohan.

"Laugh all you want Son family..." A dark figure watched the little home at a good distance, "I'll kill you all one day, I'll rule the world." The figure clenched their fists and slipped their mask back on and flew back to their base, while making a plot to destroy the family at all costs, except for one, they'd make this one evil, and use her against the world as a bodyguard...


End file.
